Virtudes en azul y bronce
by Muinesva
Summary: Siete virtudes, siete mujeres, siete épocas. Todo es diferente excepto que ellas son Ravenclaw. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Caridad - Rowena Ravenclaw

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**I**

**Caridad**

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

La joven Rowena sale a dar su primer paseo por los alrededores del castillo. Es la puesta de sol y el ambiente se tiñe de un encanto especial. Junto a sus amigos, se acaba de establecer en la fortaleza, que se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar.

La bruja recorre el terreno descendente en dirección al bosque y el lago, deteniéndose cuando se encuentra a poca distancia de los primeros árboles y cierra los ojos escuchando atentamente. Ahí está el rumor calmo del agua, el sonido del viento que hace danzar a las ramas de los árboles, los graznidos de unos pájaros llamándose unos a otros, un rugido que reconoce como el de un hipogrifo y el repentino aleteo de una bandada de aves, probablemente las que acaba de oír. Un corto silencio envuelve el lugar y luego las aves vuelven a cantar, seguramente se han vuelto a posar en otros árboles.

Rowena esboza una pequeña sonrisa y continúa caminando. Se interna un poco entre los árboles y escucha un chillido bajo que proviene de un árbol cercano. La joven dirige su mirada hacia allí y sus ojos se encuentran con los de un águila agazapada entre las ramas. El ave la mira con cautela y las plumas se le erizan un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se yergue y abre el pico de forma amenazante. Rowena se da cuenta que hay algo extraño con el águila, pues cuando trata de mover las alas, la derecha permanece torcida en un ángulo extraño. Entonces el ave vuelve a chillar y la joven comprende que necesita de su ayuda.

Acercándose con lentitud y precaución alarga la mano sin dejar de mirar esos ojillos negros. El ave se alarma un poco y vuelve a chillar.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dice la joven. Siente como si se encontrara frente a un hipogrifo, pues ambas son criaturas orgullosas—. No te haré daño.

Entonces el águila parece comprender y avanza un pequeño paso, de lado, por la rama a la que se aferra. Sin abandonar la tensión que obviamente siente, se deja coger por la joven bruja que la toma en sus brazos delicadamente y emprende el camino de regreso al castillo. Ahí se dedica a cuidar al ave, que con el tiempo se recupera por completo.

Cuando Rowena sale de nuevo a los terrenos con el águila fuertemente sujeta a su antebrazo cubierto por una lúa, está realmente satisfecha por la rápida recuperación del ave.

—Cuídate —le dice y el águila la mira con intensidad y agradecimiento antes de emprender el vuelo.

Rowena observa alejarse al águila con cierta nostalgia. Entonces decide que el emblema de su casa será aquella ave magnífica. Sabia y orgullosa.


	2. Castidad - Helena Ravenclaw

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**II**

**Castidad**

**Helena Ravenclaw**

Es la séptima vez que aquel joven se ofrece a acompañarle a sus clases y sigue sin captar las señales que ella le envía, ¿acaso tendrá que gritarle para que comprenda de una vez por todas que él no le interesa? No le interesan sus palabras gentiles ni el hecho de que la mire con adoración. Pero a él no parece importarle sus palabras frías y su nulo entusiasmo, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco es una persona que vaya gritando sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos. En ciertos aspectos ambos son muy parecidos.

Él es un joven pupilo de Slytherin que acaba de heredar el título de su padre. Ahora es un Barón. Y es ella la primera persona a quien se lo cuenta. No alardea demasiado, solo se limita a decirle a la joven que lo hace porque ella es alguien muy importante para él.

El pasar de tiempo hace que su trato se suavice un poco, pero Helena sigue sin darle esperanzas. Y el Barón continúa tras ella, silencioso y fiel. No tiene ojos para nadie más. Y Helena le compadece por primera vez y por un corto segundo se pregunta si debería aceptar sus atenciones. Pero ese pensamiento solo dura un instante. Al minuto siguiente se encuentra pensando en sus compañeras que ya están comprometidas y a quienes la idea del matrimonio parece fascinar. Ella no quiere vivir bajo el yugo de un marido. No quiere casarse y mucho menos tener hijos. La sola mención hace que sienta un profundo rechazo hacia esa forma de vida. Ella ama su libertad. Ama el conocimiento. Ama su vida. Quiere vivir para ella. No va a depender de nadie. Tiene unas firmes convicciones y aunque los demás le dicen que está mal lo que ella piensa, a ella no le importa. Nada le hará cambiar de opinión. De modo que ¿para qué ceder ante el Barón si sabe que luego no será feliz?

Y aunque le digan que será muy feliz si comparte su vida con alguien, ella sabe que cada uno tiene una percepción muy distinta de lo que es la felicidad.

Algunas compañeras suyas incluso bromean al decirle que mejor debería recluirse en un monasterio muggle ya que jamás podrá escapar del amor. Y entonces Helena les responde preguntándoles cuántas de ellas se casarán por amor. Y sus compañeras se quedan calladas mientras la joven Ravenclaw se marcha satisfecha. En realidad, piensa ella, la idea del amor y el matrimonio le es totalmente indiferente y le parece una pérdida de tiempo. Puede ocuparse de cosas más productivas. Puede hacer con su vida algo mucho más interesante.

Mientras está en la torre más alta del castillo por la noche, observando el oscuro horizonte preguntándose lo que hay más allá de esas tierras, una idea le viene a la mente. ¿En verdad ella tampoco podría escapar del amor? ¿Y si se enamorara de alguien hasta el punto de perder la cabeza? No. Helena sacude la cabeza y siente deseos de darse una bofetada por creer que en algún momento ella podría perder la cabeza, ¿acaso no es inteligente? Lo es, y por eso, cuando piensa en un hombre imaginario del que podría enamorarse, automáticamente crea una lista en su mente con los requerimientos que éste debe tener.

Escucha que alguien sube las escaleras, se da la vuelta y ve que el Barón la mira con grata sorpresa, musitando que no esperaba encontrarla ahí. Helena permanece en silencio, observándolo. Sabe perfectamente que ni él ni nadie podrán tener todas las características que quisiera ver en un hombre. Sonríe de medio lado, altiva, y, después de darle las buenas noches al Barón, se marcha del lugar.


	3. Humildad - Ignatia Wildsmith

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**III**

**Humildad**

**Ignatia Wildsmith**

Transportarse de un lugar a otro es relativamente fácil para las brujas y los magos pues la mayoría lo hace montados en escobas. Otros prefieren la aparición. Pero hay aquellos que no aceptan ninguno de aquellos métodos de viaje, pues se escinden o temen a las alturas.

De modo que Ignatia se encuentra sentada junto al fuego en su pequeño hogar, pensando en la mejor manera de viajar. Ella misma es una bruja que detesta las escobas y la aparición simplemente le da náuseas. Ahora tiene que viajar a muchas millas, demasiadas. A Eire. Y no le apetece tomar el navío junto a varios muggles que tienen la intención de navegar. Y no es por los muggles, sino por el enorme kelpie que destrozó una embarcación en la que viajaba hacía unos años, ocasionándole un trauma que persiste aún hoy. Desde eso no es capaz de pisar ni siquiera las orillas del loch Ness. Y menos aún acercarse al mar.

Si tan solo hubiera otro método… Algo más seguro y rápido…

Ignatia observa la chimenea y se deleita con sus llamas danzantes y el crepitar de la madera, se acurruca más en la cobija que le cubre del frío y a su mente acude el recuerdo de una fría noche, hacía mucho tiempo, ella sentada en la orilla del mar junto a su familia, alrededor de una humeante hoguera, contando historias ancestrales. Recuerda una en especial que contó su madre. Decía que todos los elementos de la naturaleza, aparte de esconder a sus misteriosos habitantes, eran como una especie de portal hacia otro mundo. Y aún hoy le parece que una cascada o una hoguera crepitante son una puerta a otra dimensión. Un mundo lleno de seres inimaginables.

Como si fuese un túnel que acorta las distancias. Un túnel que lleva a un lugar recóndito al que no se puede acceder de otra manera. Un pasillo etéreo que lleva al lugar donde uno más desea estar.

Y por un momento se imagina la posibilidad de visitar a su hermana enferma cruzando un portal mágico, en el fuego o en el agua. Ignatia ladea la cabeza, sin dejar de observar la chimenea. Entonces su mente comienza a trabajar rápidamente.

Han pasado cinco años desde el día en que a Ignatia se le ocurrió la idea. Pero desde aquella vez tuvo que vencer sus miedos y viajó varias veces en barco y escoba, incluyendo la aparición, hasta que su invento estuvo en condiciones de ser utilizado. Su hermana se ha recuperado y ha venido a visitarle junto a su numerosa familia. Ahora se encuentra a su lado, sonriéndole. Están en un banquete que ella organizó en honor de Ignatia, donde reunió a la comunidad mágica del pequeño pueblo donde vive. Todos le miran llenos de admiración e Ignatia baja la mirada, avergonzada por la atención que le brindan. Observa a su hermana y le dedica una tímida sonrisa, esperando que la multitud desvíe su atención.

Pero eso no sucede. Su hermana comienza a hablar, elogiándola por su invento e invitando a todos a que comiencen a utilizarlo, a conectar sus chimeneas a una red mágica. Ignatia siente tanta vergüenza que se pierde grandes trozos del discurso, con la sangre palpitando violentamente en las orejas y las mejillas. Su hermana habla del trabajo que le llevó descubrir la aleación perfecta de elementos para crear los polvos flu. Cuando todos aplauden no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente. Y cuando su pequeña sobrina le dice que es impresionante lo que ha hecho, ella le responde con un _"No fue nada", _restándole importancia, como si lo que hubiese creado fuera algo simple.

Y es que a Ignatia jamás le ha gustado presumir de sus logros.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ignatia Wildsmith (1227 – 1320) es la inventora de los polvos flu._


	4. Paciencia - Laverne de Montmorency

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**IV**

**Paciencia**

**Laverne de Montmorency**

Es una lluviosa mañana de septiembre y la alegría y expectación inundan el Expreso de Hogwarts. Laverne lo ve por primera vez, caminan frente a frente por el pasillo buscando un lugar donde sentarse, y antes de que él se fije en ella, alguien le saluda y desaparece en el interior de un compartimiento.

Durante años ella no deja de observarlo a escondidas en las horas de la comida en el Gran Comedor o en las clases. Le gusta demasiado, pero es muy tímida hasta para decirle un simple _"Hola_". ¿Cómo hablarle a alguien que está en otra casa y con quien casi no comparte clases?

Pero en quinto año comete el error de contárselo a su mejor amiga durante una velada nocturna en la que los secretos flotan en el aire de una habitación circular, bajo la promesa de no salir de ahí jamás. Ella, su amiga, a la que quiere como si fuera una hermana, la traiciona.

Cuando Laverne ve a su amiga y al chico del que está enamorada caminar juntos del brazo hacia Hogsmeade aquel día de San Valentín, no pude evitar apretar los puños de la rabia que siente y desea con todas sus fuerzas convertir a ambos en sapos cornudos. Y la sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene ella cuando se da cuenta de que Laverne los mira no hace más que aumentar su deseo de vengarse.

No, no va a lanzarles una maldición ni a armarles una espantosa escena digna de alguien con una autoestima por los suelos. Aunque difícilmente encuentra una forma de vengarse con clase y compostura, porque cuando esa noche ve entrar a su amiga en la habitación lo único que quiere es lanzarse sobre ella. Pero se contiene. Oh, vaya que lo hace. Es sorprendente su autocontrol. Pero todo ello se va cuando su amiga se acerca y le comenta lo enfadada que se ve.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —le pregunta, como si nada hubiera pasado pero con los ojos brillando con malicia.

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?

Sin esperar a una respuesta, Laverne se levanta de su cama y se acerca a la puerta para salir de ahí, pero la voz de su _examiga_ le detiene por un instante.

—Si es por él, déjame decirte que tú tienes la culpa —Laverne aprieta los dientes y cierra la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, como si quisiera convertirlo en polvo—, llevas cinco años tras él y jamás has tenido el valor de hablarle. Y si tú le atrajeras ya se habría acercado, ¿no crees? —termina de hablar con voz venenosa.

—Y de repente te gusta solo porque te conté que a mí me gusta, ¿verdad? —le dice Laverne fríamente mirándola de reojo por un instante antes de irse.

A partir de entonces, Laverne se pasa las noches en vela pensando en lo que debería hacer. No puede dejar que aquella chica que consideró amiga suya le pisotee el ego de esa forma. Y decide acercarse al chico, llena de una infundada y extraña valentía. Y para su sorpresa, descubre que él responde a sus miradas y le sonríe. No tarda mucho en decirle algo más que un simple saludo y Laverne siente que se encuentra en el séptimo cielo.

Pero si pensó que todo iría tan bien, estaba muy equivocada. Su _amiga_ se acerca más a él y se comporta como si todo fuese una competencia. Y eso a Laverne le repugna. Le molesta haber visto a los dos besándose en un aula vacía. Y entristece al darse cuenta que él jamás la ha besado a ella, ni siquiera se le ha acercado tanto.

Entonces la joven Laverne desiste y decide enfocarse en las pociones, que son lo que mejor se le da. Se inscribe a clases extra y se pasa las horas libres en las mazmorras triturando ingredientes, mezclándolos y conociendo propiedades de extrañas sustancias. Los vapores que emanan de los calderos le encantan y puede olvidarse por primera vez de su fracaso en el ámbito amoroso. ¿Qué más da? Se siente más feliz con aquel caldero frente a ella.

Llega a un excelente nivel hasta el punto de inventar nuevas pócimas. Son simples, pero son un buen ejercicio para crear algo que valga la pena. Aprende que se puede crear de todo. Multitud de sentimientos están enfrascados en los estantes, obra de personajes anteriores a ella. Allí están pociones que inducen al sueño, a la euforia, a la muerte y al odio. ¿Se podrá crear el amor? Eso se pregunta Laverne. Claro que como todas aquellas pociones, no sería un sentimiento verdadero. Algo similar, pero sin duda pasajero. Y es entonces cuando aquello se convierte en su proyecto personal.

Muchos errores y desastres, explosiones de calderos y efectos secundarios terribles, situaciones graciosas y llantos histéricos. Laverne pasa por todo aquello en su búsqueda por llegar a su tan ansiada meta. A veces se desespera y quiere echarlo todo por la borda y olvidarse de tan alocado proyecto, pero su paciencia es infinita y su profesor le promete ponerla en contacto con los más grandes pocionistas de la época.

Casi al final de sexto año consigue preparar una excelente poción de amor. Todo fue por motivos puramente académicos, pero en cuanto sale de su burbuja de pociones se da cuenta de que sigue enamorada de ese chico. Y que él vuelve a estar solo. Hay una última salida a Hogsmeade y Laverne no quiere desaprovecharla, de modo que todo el tiempo lleva en su bolsillo la diminuta botellita de poción de amor.

Él se acerca a ella y le sonríe y la joven no es capaz de echar la poción en su jugo de calabaza. Pero eso no es necesario. Él le invita a Hogsmeade sin ayuda de ningún brebaje, y Laverne vuelve a sentirse en el séptimo cielo.

Todo está bien. Va del brazo del chico que quiere y en la mañana ha recibido una lechuza de Hector Dagworth-Granger, el fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones, el cual le augura un brillante futuro como creadora de pociones.

* * *

_**N/A:** Laverne de Montmorency (1823 – 1893) Gran pionera de pociones de amor._


	5. Diligencia - Perpetua Fancourt

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**V**

**Diligencia**

**Perpetua Fancourt**

La luna está profundamente ligada a la preparación de pociones. Aquella es una de las verdades absolutas en el mundo de la magia. La poción puede terminar echa un desastre si los crisopos no fueron recogidos un luna llena. O si una pócima no estuvo en reposo durante un ciclo lunar completo. Las plantas debían ser sembradas o recogidas en determinadas fases lunares. Además, la luna afectaba a diversos aspectos de la vida cotidiana. Incluso les avisaba de las transformaciones de los hombres lobo.

Por eso Perpetua no puede evitar preguntarse en la mejor manera de evitar que las fases de la luna la cojan desprevenida, al igual que las alineaciones planetarias. Le gusta preparar pociones y le gusta bastante la astronomía. Y la Luna le llama demasiado la atención. Le encantaría poder verla de más cerca o al menos conocer sus secretos.

Por eso, haciendo gala de su vena investigadora decide crear un artilugio que le permita mostrar las fases lunares con precisión astronómica.

Pasan los años y en ningún momento Perpetua se rinde. Trabaja con ahínco, poniendo cuidado en sus cálculos, y uniendo piezas con perfección. Cada paso de la creación del artilugio es esencial, no puede pasar por alto ningún detalle por más insignificante que parezca y tras varios errores es capaz de por fin tener un pergamino sin palabras tachadas y anotaciones al margen.

Cada pieza es fundamental, cada cálculo es sumamente importante para llevar a cabo su proyecto. Trabaja con esmero y en ningún momento, a pesar de fallar en numerosas ocasiones, tiene deseos de parar. Así ha sido siempre, recuerda Perpetua, desde niña. Siempre responsable y perseverante, o testaruda, como la llamaban sus amigos.

Perpetua tiene la tendencia de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puede, siempre superando sus propias expectativas. Jamás ha entregado un trabajo mediocre, pues prefiere no hacer algo a hacerlo mal.

Es un trabajo duro, pero la satisfacción que la embarga al final, al ver su trabajo mejor de lo que esperaba, es inigualable.

Y así se siente al ver su lunascopio ya terminado, reposando tranquilamente sobre su mesa.

* * *

_**N/A:** Perpetua Fancourt (1900 – 1991) es la inventora del Lunascopio. Este objeto es un __tipo de maqueta o artilugio astronómico que muestra las fases de la luna._


	6. Templanza - Millicent Bagnold

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**VI**

**Templanza**

**Millicent Bagnold**

Estar al mando en una época turbulenta es algo muy difícil. Cada día Millicent es testigo del caos que se desarrolla en el mundo mágico. Personas que aseguran haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius, traidores dentro del Ministerio, personas que hacen todo por salvar a los suyos.

Es una época en la que todos velan por su propia seguridad. Si pasarse al bando contrario significa la vida, entonces no hay dudas. Otros, con la ética y la moral de por medio prefieren morir antes que ser un traidor.

Sea como sea, Millicent trata de llevar las cosas con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

No es nada fácil mantener la cordura en el auge de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero, como Ministra de Magia, Millicent sabe que tiene el deber de llevar la paz a la comunidad mágica.

Ahora observa con los puños apretados la escena de un terrible asesinato perpetrado por los mortífagos. Ella no debería estar ahí, lo sabe, pero conocía a esas personas. Estuvieron junto a ella en Hogwarts y eran amigos. No debería estar fuera de la seguridad mágica del Ministerio y ahora, como Ministra, sabe que puede estar corriendo peligro en ese lugar.

Pero una vez de vuelta en su despacho ordena una reunión con los jefes de los departamentos de aurores y seguridad mágica y les otorga más poder. Solo así lograrán cazar a los mortífagos.

En ningún momento su entereza ha flaqueado. Su voz ha permanecido sin temblar aunque por dentro sienta que se está desmoronando. Porque es ella quien no debe perder la cabeza en estos momentos tan trágicos. Por la comunidad mágica seguirá guiándose por la voz de la prudencia.

La vida se vuelve más negra cada día, trágicamente iluminada por una macabra figura verde flotando sobre sus cabezas. Y a pesar de todo, Millicent no se desmorona en ningún momento.

Y cuando todo desaparece, la templanza también lo hace. Millicent Bagnold no es capaz de reprimir la alegría y la felicidad que la inunda. Y entonces, frente a un séquito de entusiastas y periodistas de El Profeta, pronuncia las palabras que se imprimirán en el periódico en un llamativo y festivo titular, defendiendo las celebraciones mágicas de todo el país.

—Afirmo nuestro derecho inalienable a la juerga.

* * *

_**N/A:** Millicent Bagnold fue Ministra de Magia durante los '80, precediendo a Fudge._

_La frase que dice al final es canon, pues aparece en Pottermore en el discurso de Bienvenida a la Casa Ravenclaw ;)_


	7. Generosidad - Lisa Turpin

**Virtudes en azul y bronce**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**VII**

**Generosidad**

**Lisa Turpin**

Aquel verano está siendo demasiado caluroso y Lisa odia el calor. ¿Dónde están aquellas singulares nubes tan características de Londres? El sol brilla con fuerza y Lisa se encuentra sentada a una mesa bajo una sombrilla en la heladería Florean Fortescue degustando una enorme copa de helado de cereza. Un viento ocasional sopla refrescando la tarde. Lisa tarda todo lo posible antes de volver a las compras. Todavía le faltan los libros. Decidió entrar más tarde a Flourish & Bloots, ya que en ese momento está abarrotada de gente y sabe que no podrá respirar ahí dentro. Se molesta consigo misma por haber tardado tanto en ir a por sus nuevos útiles, solo falta una semana para el inicio de su quinto curso en Hogwarts y está ahí, muriéndose de calor.

Con un pequeño y gracioso bufido se da cuenta que ya no le queda más helado y decide que es hora de irse. Observa que la librería está casi vacía y se apresura en dirigirse al lugar. Con la lista en sus manos coge los libros que necesita echando una mirada de desconfianza al que les encargaron para la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva". Con el ceño fruncido lo hojea y basta un poco para darse cuenta de que eso no le servirá para nada. Quizás si lo complementaran con un texto de hechizos de defensa la cosa podría mejorar un poco… Vuelve a mirar la lista de Hogwarts y se da cuenta que no hay más libros del tema. Se preocupa un poco porque ese año son los TIMOs. Se ha informado ya sobre todo lo que hay que saber referente a dichos exámenes y por eso decide preguntar al encargado sobre algún libro que pudiera ayudarle, pero éste está muy ocupado. Un poco molesta decide esperar, hojeando diversos libros, esperando encontrar uno para su nivel de estudios. Está tan ensimismada que no se da cuenta de que un joven se acerca a ella y se sobresalta cuando él le alcanza un libro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—, pero creo saber lo que buscas.

Lisa le mira con extrañeza pero coge el libro. Al mirar mejor al chico lo reconoce como un compañero suyo de su casa, pero de sexto año.

—Sé del libro que les encargó Umbridge —comenta él.

—¿Umbridge? —pregunta ella sin entender.

—La nueva profesora de Defensa —explica él y Lisa asiente—. El libro que te aconsejo me ayudó mucho a pasar mis TIMOs. Te servirá.

Una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Lisa y le echa un rápido vistazo al libro que le acaba de dar el chico. Le da las gracias y lo coloca sobre la pila de libros que piensa levarse y trata de levantarlos para llevarlos al mostrador pero una vez más el chico se adelanta y le ayuda.

Diez minutos más tarde Lisa sale de la tienda con varios paquetes decidida a ir al Caldero Chorreante pero al pasar por la Tienda de Animales recuerda que aún le falta comprar algo más. Se interna en el oscuro y acogedor establecimiento y observa que ya hay alguien en el mostrador, de modo que decide esperar mirando detenidamente a su alrededor. Coloca sus paquetes en el suelo mientras espera y no puede evitar escuchar la conversación que se desarrolla entre la clienta y la vendedora.

—No niña, lo siento, no puedo dártela a ese precio —escucha decir a la bruja.

—Pero señora —suplica una infantil voz—, es todo lo que me queda. Y esa lechuza me gusta mucho. He oído a otros niños preguntar por ella y sé que se la llevarán si no me doy prisa.

Lisa las observa y fija su atención en la pequeña niña que apenas puede alcanzar el mostrador. Es obvio que será su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Hay otras lechuzas, querida, aquella no es la única.

—Lo sé, pero esa es especial —dice la niña en un susurro tímido.

Lisa busca con la mirada la lechuza que la niña señala y no puede estar más de acuerdo. Las lechuzas son aves realmente inteligentes, pero aquella tiene algo que la hace muy especial, y ésta parece creer lo mismo de la niña ya que la mira con mucha atención.

—Vamos niña, que hay otros clientes —dice la bruja mirando a Lisa quien tiene el impulso de decir que podría esperar pero la niña se hace a un lado con rapidez sin dejar de observar a la lechuza— ¿Qué deseas?

—Golosinas lechuciles y galletas gatunas, por favor.

Lisa espera mientras la bruja se dirige hasta un estante y saca un paquete grande de golosinas que pone sobre el mostrador. Luego se acerca a un tarro grande de vidrio donde unas galletas con forma de ratón se agitan mágicamente. Llena un paquete con varias y lo cierra, colocándolo a lado de las golosinas. La joven saca las monedas y paga su compra. Está a punto de irse cuando algo la detiene. Pregunta el precio de la lechuza que quiere la niña y puede oír el gemido de angustia de ésta.

—Quince galeones —le responde la bruja.

—Me la llevo, y también otro paquete de golosinas.

La bruja baja la jaula y la coloca en el mostrador. Lisa observa de reojo a la niña, quien está con la cabeza gacha y la joven teme que esté llorando. Vacía su monedero y ve con alivio que le alcanza lo justo para pagar. Coge la jaula y se la da a la niña, ésta levanta la mirada, sorprendida y abre la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Toma, y cuídala mucho —le sonríe—. Te aseguro que las golosinas le encantarán.

La niña no es capaz de articular palabra pero poco a poco se le forma una enorme sonrisa y suelta una carcajada llena de felicidad, unida a un satisfecho ulular proveniente de la lechuza que está en sus manos.


End file.
